The Beauty of the Dark
The Beauty of the Dark is the first book in the series of the same name by Magi Ramon. It is of the romance/drama genre and chronicles the life of an exotic dancer and former teen runaway (Emery Atwood) hellbent on escaping her past when she is unexpectedly reunited with her now-successful best friend (Jesse Lansing), who is determined to know the truth about the night she ran away. The story is told from Emery's perspective. Plot Summary While most people her age are gearing up for college graduation, she's gearing up for her routine shift at the local gentlemen's club. On the brink of turning twenty-two, Emery Atwood's life consists of late-night partying with her girlfriends, taking her clothes off for strangers in exchange for fast cash, and making sure she doesn’t forget to life to the fullest. But underneath all of the Burberry clothes and Tiffany bracelets lie scars– scars from a past that Emery is determined to keep hidden, even after running away from it four years ago. She’s convinced everyone, including herself, that the past is in the past and that she’s more than satisfied with her life. That is, until he comes back into her life. Jesse Lansing, Richmond's most eligible bachelor as well as Emery's estranged best friend, just so happens to be in town, and on a fateful night, the two come face-to-face for the first time in four years. Barely recognizing the girl he'd known for nearly all his life, Jesse is determined to learn the truth about why Emery ran away. Refusing to let Jesse discover her dark secret, Emery pushes him away at every turn. But when an anonymous letter emerges regarding the very night she’s been running from, Emery realizes that someone out there is forcing her to remember the night that forever changed her life—and that they're out for blood. With the help of Jesse, Emery must confront the dark past she's chosen to bury in order to save the lives of everyone she's ever loved. But one thing she didn't plan on confronting was her heart. Title The title was inspired by the song "Beauty of the Dark", which was written and performed by Mads Langer. The title refers to the idea that the beauty of darnkness is light, and that light is a beautiful thing. This is how Jesse and others view Emery. Cover The cover image is of Emery in front of a city (Richmond), where she has moved to after running from the pain of her past. Her elegant and femine attire reflects her new life of glamor and expense. We cannot see her face because she is unaware of who she is anymore as she drowns her sorrows in her job and partying. Themes * Coping * Love * Control * Friendship * Judgement * Loss of Identity Messages *You can't love others until you love yourself. *You can't run from your past. *Love is unconditional. *Love conquers all. Style Symbolism Trivia Quotes "Avoiding problems you need to face is avoiding the life you need to live." - Inside quote "What was supposed to be a night to remember became the night she will never forget."- movie tagline Gallery Category:Books